


Twin Peaks

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Humor, Piercings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Twin Peaks

"I've been thinking," Hermione began as she watched Ron tuck into his supper. "How would you feel if I got my nipples pierced?"

Ron choked, his face turning red and his eyes watering. After several minutes and sips of water, he recovered. "What?"

Hermione felt silly. "Never mind. It was a passing fancy."

"Hey," Ron said, reaching out and taking her hand in his. "Will I still get to enjoy them? I quite like your tits."

"I know you do." She laughed, feeling a bit better. "So, what do you think?"

"I can't wait to see how they look, love."


End file.
